


confess.

by reapzo (hancree)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Human Hanzo, Incubus Jesse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancree/pseuds/reapzo
Summary: It was one thing that he had been scared of his entire lifetime. But at that moment, he doesn't care.------something soft finally





	confess.

**Author's Note:**

> no porn this time but god i gave myself feelings

Hanzo is out of breath beneath him. His mouth is open, panting. Jesse runs his clawed hand along his neck. It's covered in marks and bruises from his teeth. Jesse pulls out gingerly and he's done this enough times to know that Hanzo is going to reach for him.

He doesn't make him ask. Jesse just lays down next to him and lets Hanzo press into him. The human's breathing is slowing down now. He sighs softly, running his un-clawed hand through his hair.

"Are you staying tonight?" Hanzo asks teasingly. The demon smirks a little.  
"Maybe," he purrs, "if you allow it." Hanzo is quiet for a second and Jesse feels some part of him sink.  
"Stay," Hanzo finally says and the sinking dissipates immediately.

Hanzo reaches out, takes his clawed hand and holds it within his. The skin fades to a deep black starting at his elbow, indicating the trauma he had went through long ago when he was young.  
"You never told me why you lost this one," he murmurs thoughtfully.  
"I'll tell you someday," he says softly.

It's been about a year since this arrangement began. Jesse seduced the man one night in an attempt to take his soul, but Hanzo was no fool. He managed to convince him to let him keep his soul. But that didn't stop Jesse from coming back to have sex with him. He promised he wouldn't take Hanzo's soul, if only they could keep each other company.

He's lost in though as he brushes his hand through Hanzo's deep black hair. So, he's caught off guard as Hanzo pushes him over and straddles him. Jesse smirks, resting his hands on the archer's hips.

"Round two, already?" he asks cheekily. The black haired man smiles down at him. He's quickly shut up when Hanzo cups his cheeks and kisses him, deeply and passionately.  
"No, you silly demon," he chuckles.

Jesse looks up at him, perplexed. Hanzo had been more inclined to show affection to him. It didn't bother him, but it certainly was a change to his usual lovers. If he'd ever been shown affection, it was because of his victim's need for someone else. But, Hanzo's affection was directed towards him.

Hanzo's hand brushes hair from his face and he kisses him again, lovingly. He feels his face starting to heat up. Affection wasn't his strong suit. Not at all. So, when Hanzo speaks, he feels like all his blood enters his face.  
"Can't you see that I love you?" he murmurs against his lips.

Jesse feels himself short circuit. He isn't used to this. He stays silent, unable to speak as Hanzo kisses him again.  
"You don't have to feel the same way," he whispers. He feels hands in his hair and Hanzo keeps kissing him and he can't get enough of it.

He kisses back and cups Hanzo's cheeks and pulls him in again and again.  
"I .. " he begins nervously when Hanzo pulls away to meet his eyes.  
"You're so red... Are you alright?" the archer murmurs. The demon shakes his head a little and feels a toothy smile spreading across his face.

It takes every ounce of courage in him, for demons aren't meant to feel this way for humans. He knows he'll inevitably lose his status as an incubus if he submits to his feelings. 

He'd lose everything. He'd lose his carefully constructed life, the status that came with being Hell's most formidable incubus. He'd lose everything he built with his own two hands. He'd be reduced to a human, weaker and mortal. It was one thing that he had been scared of his entire lifetime.

But at that moment, he doesn't care. He'd lose it all for this beautiful mortal sitting in his lap. He brushes hair from the archer's eyes.

"I love you, Hanzo," he says finally. Hanzo smiles warmly and Jesse can't help but pull him in.  
"I love you, too, Jesse," the archer says back, softly. Jesse feels himself tearing up and desperately tries to hide it.

"Are you crying?" Hanzo asks, a hint of laughter in his voice. "You cry over me telling you I love you, but not over sex."  
"Shut up," Jesse groans and lets out a laugh, pressing his forehead to the other man's.  
"Kiss me again and maybe I will," he chuckles. And Jesse is more than happy to oblige.


End file.
